Kamen Rider Agito (Rider)
Kamen Rider Agito may refer to any the following characters. Shouichi Tsugami.jpg| Shouichi Tsugami|link=Shouichi Tsugami 20090412 680561.jpg| Shouichi Ashikawa|link=Shouichi Ashikawa Agito's Forms - Dragon's Eye Forms= - Flame= *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg *Punching Power: 5 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *Kicking Power: 7 t. *Highest Jump: 20 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. in 5.5 seconds *Senses: x30 *Defence: 8/10 The Flame Form (フレイ フォー, Fureimu Fōmu) is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This form also has exclusive access to the Flame Saber (フレイ セイバー, Fureimu Seibā), using it in his Saber Slash (セイバースラッシュ ,Seibā Surasshu) attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger Double Saber Slash (ダブルセイバースラッシュ, Daburu Seibā Surasshu) with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use Saber Brake (セイバーブレイク, Seibā Bureiku). - Trinity= *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg *Punching Power: 7 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *Kicking Power: 15 t. *Highest Jump: 50 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 4.5 s. *Senses: x30 *Defence: 8/10 In the brief instance when he was able to recover his memory, Shōichi revealed the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms: the Trinity Form (トリニティフォー, Toriniti Fōmu). This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. In this form, Agito can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber. Unfortunately, when Shōichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form was sealed away. But by this time, he was able to route the forces of the Dark Army and the Crow Queen Lord using the Trinity Form's awesome powers. His final attacks are Fire Storm Attack (ファイヤーストー アタック, Faiyā Sutōmu Atakku), using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and Rider Shoot (ライダーシュート, Raidā Shūto), a stronger version of the Rider Kick infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms. }} - Super Forms= - Shining= *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg *Punching Power: 25 t. *Kicking Power: 45 t. *Highest Jump: 75 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 4 seconds *Senses: x45 *Defence: 10/10 Shining Form (シャイニングフォー, Shainingu Fōmu), also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Shōichi molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agito wields the Shining Caliber in Twin Mode (ツインモード, Tsuin Mōdo) as paired blades for his high-speed "Shining Clash" (シャイニングクラッシュ ,Shainingu Kurasshu) attack. His final attack is Shining Rider Kick (シャイニングライダーキック ,Shainingu Raidā Kikku), concentrating the Agito Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he attacks with his strongest flying kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Agito Shining can also perform the Shining Rider Punch (シャイニングラライダーパンチ, Shainingu Raidā Panchi) that used by Ashikawa. }} }} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Mystic Riders Category:Protagonist